List of programs broadcast by Time Warner Cable Kids
Here are the list of programs that aired on Time Warner Cable Kids in random order. Programs: Current Programming Time Warner Cable Kids Logo.png|Time Warner Cable Kids Frances Title Card.png|Frances Caillou Title Card.png|Caillou Arthur Title Card.png|Arthur Care Bears Title Card.png|Care Bears Clifford the Big Red Dog Title Card.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Clifford's Puppy Days.png|Clifford's Puppy Days Curious George Tilte Card.png|Curious George Sesame Street Title Card.png|Sesame Street The Wiggles Title Card.png|The Wiggles WordWorld Title Card.png|WordWorld Dinosaur Trian Title Card.png|Dinosaur Train The Adventures of Chuck and Friends Title Card.png|The Adventures of Chuck and Friends The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Title Card.png|The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! Super Why! Title Card.png|Super Why! Toopy and Binoo Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo My Little Pony Title Card.png|My Little Pony Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Title Card.png|Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Title Card.png|Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Timmy Time Title Card.png|Timmy Time Martha Speaks Title Card.png|Martha Speaks Franklin and Friends Title Card.png|Franklin and Friends The Doodlebops Title Card.png|The Doodlebops Between the Lions Title Card.png|Between the Lions Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps Title Card.png|Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps Elmo's World Title Card.png|Elmo's World Fifi and the Flowertots Title Card.png|Fifi and the Flowertots Roary the Racing Car Title Card.png|Roary the Racing Car Franny's Feet Title Card.png|Franny's Feet Pinky Dinky Doo Title Card.png|Pinky Dinky Doo Play with Me Sesame Title Card.png|Play with Me Sesame Maryoku Yummy Title Card.png|Maryoku Yummy Max and Ruby Title Card.png|Max and Ruby Sid the Science Kid Title Card.png|Sid the Science Kid Miffy and Friends Title Card.png|Miffy and Friends VeggieTales Title Card.png|VeggieTales Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Title Card.png|Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends Connie the Cow Title Card.png|Connie the Cow Pajanimals Title Card.png|Pajanimals The Backyardigans Title Card.png|The Backyardigans Wild Kratts Title Card.png|Wild Kratts Babar and the Adventures of Badou Title Card.png|Babar and the Adventures of Badou Poppy Cat Title Card.png|Poppy Cat Mike the Knight Title Card.png|Mike the Knight Yo Gabba Gabba Title Card.png|Yo Gabba Gabba! Justin Time Title Card.png|Justin Time Gofrette Title Card.png|Gofrette Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood Title Card.png|Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood LazyTown Title Card.png|LazyTown Bananas in Pyjamas Title Card.png|Bananas in Pyjamas Peppa Pig Title Card.png|Peppa Pig Octonauts Title Card.png|Octonauts Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Title Card.png|Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs WordGirl Title Card.png|WordGirl Charlie and Lola Title Card.png|Charlie and Lola Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Title Card.png|Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures Olivia Title Card.png|Olivia Guess How Much I Love You Title Card.png|Guess How Much I Love You Doc McStuffins Title Card.png|Doc McStuffins Rolie Polie Olie Title Card.png|Rolie Polie Olie Chloe's Closet Title Card.png|Chloe's Closet Guess with Jess Title Card.png|Guess with Jess Wild Animal Baby Explorers Title Card.png|Wild Animal Baby Explorers Raggs Title Card.png|Raggs Gaspard and Lisa Title Card.png|Gaspard and Lisa Roll Play Title Card.png|Roll Play Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Title Card.png|Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom Tree Fu Tom Title Card.png|Tree Fu Tom Peter Rabbit Title Card.png|Peter Rabbit Henry Hugglemonster Title Card.png|Henry Hugglemonster The Fresh Beat Band Title Card.png|The Fresh Beat Band PAW Patrol Title Card.png|PAW Patrol The Chica Show Title Card.png|The Chica Show Animal Atlas Title Card.png|Animal Atlas Zou Title Card.png|Zou Make Way for Noddy Title Card.png|Make Way for Noddy Peg + Cat Title Card.png|Peg + Cat Sammy's Story Shop Title Card.png|Sammy's Story Shop Stella and Sam Title Card.png|Stella and Sam Zerby Derby Title Card.png|Zerby Derby Cyberchase Title Card.png|Cyberchase Shaun the Sheep Title Card.png|Shaun the Sheep Lily's Driftwood Bay Title Card.png|Lily's Driftwood Bay Dinopaws Title Card.png|Dinopaws Astroblast Title Card.png|Astroblast! *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' (2010-present) *''Albert's World Tour Adventure'' (2011-present) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2011-present) *Animal Atlas'' (2013-present) *''Arthur'' (1996-present) *''Astroblast!'' (2014-present) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (2011-present) *''The Backyardigans'' (2011-present) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (CGI animated series) (2012-present) *''Barney & Friends'' (2011-present) *''Between the Lions'' (2011-present) *''Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy'' (1999-present) *''Caillou'' (2000-present) *''Care Bears (1993-present) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-present) *''Charlie and Lola (2012-present) *The Chica Show'' (2013-present) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2012-present) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000-present) *''Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-present) *Connie the Cow'' (2002-present) *''Curious George (2006-present) *Cyberchase (2014-present) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-present) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010-present) *Dinopaws'' (2014-present) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2009-present) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-present) *''The Doodlebops'' (2011-present) *''Eaten by Dogs (2006-present) *Elmo's World'' (1998-present) *''Fifi and the Flowertots (2007-present) *Frances (2009-present) *Franklin and Friends'' (2011-present) *''Franny's Feet (2006-present) *The Fresh Beat Band'' (2013-present) *''Gaspard and Lisa'' (2012-present) *''Gofrette'' (2012-present) *''Guess How Much I Love You (2012-present) *Guess with Jess'' (2012-present) *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' (2012-present) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2013-present) *''Justin Time (2012-present) *Lalaloopsy'' (2013-present) *''LazyTown (2012-present) *Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (2014-present) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2004-2008; 2013-present) *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' (2007-present) *''The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck'' (2010-present) *''Martha Speaks (2011-present) *Maryoku Yummy'' (2010-present) *''Max and Ruby (2002-present) *Miffy and Friends'' (2003-present) *''Mike the Knight (2012-present) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2011-present) *My Little Pony'' (2011-present) *''Octonauts'' (2012-present) *''Olivia'' (2012-present) *''On Beyond Zebra'' (2012-present) *''Pajanimals (2008-present) *PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Peg + Cat'' (2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2012-present) *''Peter Rabbit (2013-present) *Pinky Dinky Doo'' (2005-present) *''Play with Me Sesame (2007-present) *Poppy Cat (2011-present) *Raggs'' (2012-present) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2008-present) *''Rolie Polie Olie (2012-present) *Roll Play'' (2012-present) *''Sammy's Story Shop'' (2013-present) *''Sesame Street'' (1993-present) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2014-present) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2011-present) *''Stella and Sam'' (2013-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures'' (2012-present) *''Super Why!'' (2007-present) *''Thomas & Friends (2012-present) *Timmy Time (2010-present) *Toopy and Binoo'' (2005-present) *''Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom'' (2013-present) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (2013-present) *''VeggieTales'' (2011-present) *''The Wiggles'' (2011-present) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (2012-present) *''Wild Kratts'' (2011-present) *''WordGirl'' (2012-present) *''WordWorld'' (2007-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba! (2012-present) *Zack & Quack'' (2014-present) *''Zerby Derby (2014-present) *Zou'' (2013-present) Current programming on Time Warner Cable Kids: The Channel: *''Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm'' (October 12, 2013-present) *''Rimba's Island'' (October 12, 2013-present) Upcoming Programming *''Earth to Luna!'' (Coming in August 16, 2014) *''Boj (Coming in September 1, 2014) *Rastamouse'' (Coming in September 1, 2014) *''Finley the Fire Engine'' (Coming in September 1, 2014) *''The Hive (Coming in September 1, 2014) *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear (Coming in September 1, 2014) *Small Potatoes (Coming in September 15, 2014) *Space Racers (Coming in September 15, 2014) *Blaze and the Monster Machines (Coming in September 15, 2014) *The Doozers'' (Coming in October 13, 2014) *''Trucktown'' (Coming in October 13, 2014) *''Rob the Robot (Coming in November 1, 2014) * ''Odd Squad ''(upcoming in November 26, 2014) Former Programming Adventures from the Book of Virtues Title Card.png|Adventures from the Book of Virutes Animalia Title Card.png|Animalia Animal Jam Title Card.png|Animal Jam Babar Title Card.png|Babar Bear in the Big Blue House Title Card.png|Bear in the Big Blue House The Beresntain Bears Title Card.png|The Beresntain Bears The Big Comfy Couch Title Card.png|The Big Comfy Couch Bill Nye the Science Guy Title Card.png|Bill Nye the Science Guy Boohbah Title Card.png|Boohbah Corduroy Title Card.png|Corduroy Dragon Tales Title Card.png|Dragon Tales Elliot Moose Title Card.png|Elliot Moose Fraggle Rock Title Card.png|Fraggle Rock George Shrinks Title Card.png|George Shrinks Ghostwriter Title Card.png|Ghostwriter The Hoobs Title Card.png|The Hoobs It's a Big Big World Title Card.png|It's a Big Big World Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Title Card.png|Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jay Jay the Jet Plane Title Card.png|Jay Jay the Jet Plane Kidsongs Title Card.png|Kidsongs Lamb Chop's Play-Along Title Card.png|Lamb Chop's Play-Along Little Bear Title Card.png|Little Bear Lomax, the Hound of Music Title Card.png|Lomax, the Hound of Music The Magic School Bus Title Card.png|The Magic School Bus Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Title Card.png|Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse Newton's Apple Title Card.png|Newton's Apple Panwapa Title Card.png|Panwapa Peep and the Big Wide World Title Card.png|Peep and the Big Wide World The Puzzle Place Title Card.png|The Puzzle Place Reading Rainbow Title Card.png|Reading Rainbow Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Title Card.png|Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat Seven Little Monsters Title Card.png|Seven Little Monsters Shining Time Station Title Card.png|Shining Time Station Skinnamarink TV Title Card.png|Skinnamarink TV Storytime Title Card.png|Storytime Teletubbies Title Card.png|Teletubbies Timothy Goes to School Title Card.png|Timothy Goes to School ToddWorld Title Card.png|ToddWorld Tots TV Title Card.png|Tots TV Wimzie's House Title Card.png|Wimzie's House Wishbone Title Card.png|Wishbone The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Title Card.png|The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Zoboomafoo Title Card.png|Zoboomafoo ZOOM (with no title card).png|ZOOM *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2000) *Animalia (2007-2009) *Animal Jam'' (2003-2005) *''Babar (1993-1996) *Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2007) *The Berenstain Bears (2003-2006) (now currently 2012-present) *The Big Comfy Couch (1993-2006) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998) *Boohbah'' (2003-2006) *''Corduroy'' (2000-2001) *''Dragon Tales'' (1999-2010) (now currently 2012-present) *''Elliot Moose'' (2000-2001) *''Fraggle Rock (1993-1997) *George Shrinks'' (2000-2006) *''Ghostwriter (1993-1995) *The Hoobs'' (2001-2002) *''It's a Big Big World (2006-2010) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (2003-2008) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (2001-2005) *''The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-2002) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (1993-1997) *''Little Bear'' (1995-1999) (now currently 2012-present) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008) *The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) *Newton's Apple (1993-1998) *Panwapa'' (2008) *''Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2008) *The Puzzle Place'' (1994-1998) *''Reading Rainbow'' (1993-2008) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (2001-2005) *''Seven Little Monsters (2000-2003) *Shining Time Station'' (1993-1998) *''Skinnamarink TV (1997-1999) *Storytime (1994-1998) *Teletubbies'' (1998-2008) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2000-2005) (now currently 2013-present) *''ToddWorld'' (2005) *''Tots TV (1993-1998) *Wimzie's House'' (1997-2001) *''Wishbone'' (1995-1998) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1996-1997) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999-2013) *''ZOOM'' (1999-2006) Programming blocks *''The Preschool Club Show'' *''The Storytime Show'' *''The Let’s Go, Go, Go! Show'' *''The Goodnight Sleep Show'' *''Time Warner Cable Kids at the Movies'' Category:Lists